A la fin de la journée
by lovely-sweety
Summary: TRADUCTION Seamus veut juste que Dean arrête de mentir à tout le monde


**Auteur: Hepzheba**

**Traductrice: moi**

**Titre original: At the end of the day**

**Couple: Seamus/Dean**

**Rating T**

**Note de moi: **Salut à tous! Voilà la version française de "At the end of the day". Si vous voulez lire la VO (en anglais), vous la trouverez dans mes favorite stories. Vos reviews seront transmises à l'auteur. Pardon à l'avance pour les répétitions de prénoms. Je trouvais ça lourd donc j'ai changé un peu mais pas trop pour rester fidèle au texte original. Bonne lecture!

**A la fin de la journée **

"Seamus" appela Dean en poussant un profond soupir depuis le couloir.

"J'arrive" répondit Seamus depuis la chambre pendant qu'il se débattait pour essayer d'attacher le nœud rouge autour de son cou.

"Seamus, s'il te plait, dépêche-toi! Je ne veux pas être en retard au mariage d'Hermione. Elle nous égorgerait, nous traquerait et nous ferait bouillir vivant..."

"Je sais" dit le blond un peu paniqué, sa main toujours coincée dans le nœud. "Saloperie!", murmura t-il.

Il leva les yeux quand il entendit un soupir venant de la porte. Dean était debout, appuyé contre le chambranle, joliment vêtu d'un smoking. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils et se dirigea vers son petit-ami pour libérer sa main du vêtement. Seamus lui donna un petit sourire en remerciement.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit porter des vêtements moldus de toute façon?" demanda t-il probablement pour la centième fois depuis de la liste du code vestimentaire avait été annoncée. "Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ni Hermione ni Ron ne sont moldus"

Dean soupira et repoussa la main de Seamus quand l'Irlandais essaya de l'aider avec le nœud récalcitrant. Même si le père du garçon était moldu, il n'avait jamais semblé porter de l'intérêt aux objets moldus.

"Hermione est une née moldu..."

"Je sais ça!" s'exclama Seamus en se sentant insulté. "Mais ses parents savent qu'elle est une sorcière"

"Ses parents le savent, oui, mais pas le reste de sa famille ni ses proches. Et puis Arthur était très heureux d'apprendre que le mariage de son fils serait fait à la manière moldue".

"J'imagine", dit Seamus pendant que Dean finissait le nœud. "Merci"

"Maintenant viens" dit Dean. Ils apparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans un bâtiment, près de l'église où avait lieu le mariage.

Dean traina Seamus pour éviter que l'Irlandais ne se fasse écraser par une voiture ou autre. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, Harry et Ginny se tenaient devant la porte à la recherche de quelqu'un.

"Enfin vous êtes là", s'écria Ginny.

"Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu sois si lent?" siffla Dean en se dépêchant de monter les escaliers de l'église.

L'irlandais courut après lui, blessé par cette phrase.

"Salut Seamus", le salua Ginny en l'embrassant rapidement. "vos places sont devant"

Le blond lui sourit puis fut trainé par Dean dans l'allée, à la recherche de leurs places.

"Je suppose que c'est la seule fois que je marcherai dans l'allée avec toi", murmura Seamus juste assez fort pour que Dean entende.

Ce-dernier lui envoya un regard sévère et irrité et Seamus joua avec une boite dans sa poche. Il l'a transportait partout depuis une semaine et maintenant, il regrettait d'avoir dit cette phrase. Ils s'essayèrent à côté de Neville qui leur fit un petit sourire en guise de salutation.

La cérémonie commença et Seamus se sentit un peu jaloux d'Hermione et de Ron qui se promettaient se s'aimer pour toujours et à jamais. Il voulait faire cette promesse aussi, et pas seulement murmurer les mots dans l'obscurité, la nuit. Il voulait le promettre devant ses amis et sa famille.

Après la cérémonie, ils sortirent de l'église pour souhaiter leurs vœux de bonheur au couple nouvellement marié. Ron semblait fier et grandi par l'évènement, selon Seamus. Hermione, elle, était incroyablement belle dans sa robe blanche, avec ses cheveux bouclés lui retombant sur les épaules. Dean et Seamus se frayèrent un passage à travers la foule pour se rendre près du couple. Hermione les serra tous les deux dans ses bras, rigolant et pleurant en même temps. Seamus sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse de ne pas connaitre ce bonheur.

"Tu es magnifique", dit-il honnêtement à la jeune femme en lui embrassant la joue.

"Merci, Seamus"

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron et l'embrassa, ignorant le raidissement du roux à l'idée d'être prit dans les bras d'un homme.

"Ron, tu viens de te marier, aujourd'hui tu es autorisés à prendre un autre homme dans tes bras", rigola Seamus.

"Je ne le ferai pas tant qu'on t'appellera 'homme'", dit Ron qui rendit néanmoins l'étreinte.

Seamus lui fit un clin d'œil et nota avec un plaisir sadique que le marié rougissait.

"Toujours gêné de tes réactions avec les gays je vois? Rigola Neville.

Seamus poussa la foule qui venait accueillir le couple et trouva Dean qui parlait avec une fille de leur âge. Il se sentit un peu jaloux et irrité mais mit ses sentiments de côté et se dirigea vers eux.

"Salut" lança t-il, et les deux se tournèrent vers lui.

"Salut Seamus, je te présente Marta, la cousine d'Hermione. Marta, voici Seamus. Il était aussi dans la même classe que Hermione." Seamus serra la main de la femme.

Elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux marrons. Il lâcha sa main et la laissa retomber le long de son corps, effleurant le dos de celle de Dean. Celui-ci croisa immédiatement les bras sur sa poitrine et Seamus sentit une fois de plus son cœur se serrer.

"Je dois..." il agita les mains en signe d'excuses et les laissa seuls. Il trouva George et Lee qui discutaient avec une vielle femme qui était surement la grand-mère d'Hermione. Ils se comportaient de façon exemplaire, ce qui fit penser à Seamus que Molly les avaient menacé de quelque chose.

"Salut Seamus, ça fait longtemps qu'on se s'est pas vu". George salua le blond avec une accolade.

"Lee" Seamus le salua et leur sourit à tous les deux. "M. Seamus Finnigan" se présenta t-il à la grand mère d'Hermione, ou peu importe qui elle était.

"Irlandais, hein?" Rit-elle en serra la main du garçon. "Je suis Agatha Granger, la super grand-mère d'Hermione".

La vieille dame prit vite congé pour aller discuter avec Arthur et Molly.

"Alors, où est ta moitié?" demanda Lee. Le sourire que Seamus avait réussi à garder jusque là s'affaiblit en même temps qu'il mit sa main dans sa poche, sentant la petite boite contre ses doigts.

"Il y a un problème?" demanda George en voyant l'air triste du garçon.

"Nan, pas vraiment", dit Seamus en regardant l'endroit où Dean discutait encore avec Marta.

Lee et George suivirent son regard.

"En public on est seulement des amis. Deux gars qui partagent un appartement", dit Seamus avant que les deux autres n'aient le temps de demander quoi que ce soit. "Il n'a jamais dit la vérité à ses parents" continua t-il la voix cassée avant de déglutir difficilement.

"Oh", dit Lee en adressant à Seamus un regard de compassion.

"Tu devrais lui parler tu sais", dit George sérieusement. "A propos de ce que tu ressens".

"J'ai essayé mais..."

"Essaie encore", dit Lee

"Je suppose que je devrais" dit Seamus, faisant sourire George et Lee.

"Maintenant, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un déprimer le jour du mariage de mon petit frère", dit George en passant son bras autour des épaules de Seamus. "Lee, nous devons faire rire le farfadet"

Lee passa son bras autour de l'autre épaule de Seamus et ils l'entrainèrent vers l'endroit où la fête avait lieu.

La fête avait commencé tout à fait normalement, avec beaucoup de nourriture et de boissons. Puis les gens avaient commencé à danser sur la musique, mais pas le type de danse sauvage que Seamus connaissait. C'était plutôt des danses comme le foxtrot et la valse d'après ce que lui avait dit Dean.

"Tu sais danser comme ça?" demanda t-il à son amoureux qui était assis à côté de lui.

"Ouais", répondit Dean en hésitant, essayant de comprendre ce que Seamus attendait de lui.

"Apprends-moi", dit Seamus en tendant sa main.

Dean regarda la main tendu puis passa la sienne sur son visage.

"Seamus, c'est impossible..."

"Impossible de quoi? Impossible de m'apprendre?" demanda le garçon en espérant que la conversation n'allait pas déraper"

"Je ne peux pas danser avec un autre mec" dit Dean en baissant les yeux.

"Bien" souffla Seamus en lui tournant le dos, des larmes lui picotèrent les yeux quand il sentit une fois encore la boite dans sa poche.

"Seamus," appela Dean, mais Seamus l'ignora.

Il vit la blonde de tout à l'heure, Marta, avancer vers eux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que son sourire parfait.

"Dean, tu n'as pas dansé encore", dit-elle en lui tendant sa main.

Seamus ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Dean, mais il était sûr qu'il était entrain de sourire en même temps qu'il prenant sa main dans la sienne pour aller sur la piste. L'irlandais se retourna vers la bouteille contenant de la liqueur moldue sur la table. Il remplit son verre avec le liquide et commença à boire.

"Hé Seamus"

Harry s'assied à côté de lui et lui prit le verre des mains. Il était un peu essoufflé et Seamus supposa qu'il avait dansé.

"Tu ne danses pas", constata Harry

"Je ne sais pas comment faire", dit Seamus

Harry prit une lampée dans le verre.

"Je peux t'apprendre"

"Tu pourrais? Tu veux dire que tu danserais avec moi là, maintenant?" demanda Seamus

"Ouais", dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Seamus était choqué à propos de ça. "Oh", s'exclama t-il soudainement. "Je ne viens pas pour te draguer!"

Seamus rigola

"Heureusement. Je veux dire, tu es vraiment beau et tout, mais pas mon type"

"Bon", dit Harry en tendant sa main.

"Non, je n'ai pas envie de danser", dit Seamus et Harry se leva de sa chaise.

"Tant pis pour toi"

Seamus s'agita et le brun partit, probablement à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre avec qui s'amuser. Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry de danser avec lui en public mais son propre petit-ami refusait de le faire!

"Je suis un déchet" dit Seamus pour lui-même en se noyant dans le reste de liqueur que son verre contenait.

Une heure et de nombreux verres plus tard, Seamus était complètement ivre mais toujours aussi déprimé par la déloyauté de Dean à son égard. Il prit la bouteille sur la table et réalisa qu'elle était vide.

"Merde", jura t-il en la reposant.

Il ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui chuchotaient dans son dos. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient de lui et n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Dean.

"Seamus"

Dean s'assied à la même place qu'il avait précédemment et observa son homme qui essayait de se concentrer pour fixer ses yeux bleus sur lui.

"Tu te mets la honte", siffla Dean

"ça a un rapport avec toi?" demanda Seamus d'une voix pâteuse.

"Oui', siffla Dean. "Tu m'embarrasses moi aussi."

"Oh, je suis désolé Dean, mon cœur", dit Seamus en se levant et en se tenant à la table jusqu'à ce que sa tête arrête de tourner. "Pardon de t'avoir gêné devant ta nouvelle petite-amie"

Il tituba alors qu'il essayait de s'éloigner. Dean se leva et lui attrapa le bras pour le maintenir en équilibre. Seamus se dégagea si vite qu'il faillit tomber.

"Ne me touche pas!" siffla t-il

"Seamus, rentrons à la maison", murmura Dean bien conscient du fait que la plupart des gens autour d'eux les regardaient.

"Quelle maison?"

"Notre maison" répondit Dean d'une voix calme

"Notre maison?" cria Seamus. "J'espère que tu plaisantes! Il n'y a rien avec un "notre". Il n'y a pas de "nous", non...rien.

"Seamus..." essaya Dean, mais Seamus le repoussa.

"Non, Je te déteste Dean!"

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sentit la boite en velours contre le bout de ses doigts.

"Seamus, calme-toi", essaya Dean

"Me calmer?" Seamus criait maintenant et personne ne pouvait prétendre ne pas les entendre se disputer. "Mon petit-ami depuis six ans n'a toujours pas dit à ses parents que nous vivons ensemble et maintenant il drague une fille et je devrais rester clame? Vas te faire foutre Dean!"

Seamus avait envie de jeter quelque chose sur Dean et la seule chose qu'il trouva était la petite boite dans sa poche. Sans réfléchir, il lui jeta dessus et se précipita dans les toilettes des hommes, puis dans une des cabines. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et vomis dans la cuvette. Il sécha ensuite sa bouche avec le dos de sa main avant de tirer la chasse. Le garçon s'adossa contre le mur puis de grosses larmes lui vinrent. Il pleurait tellement que tout son corps tremblait. La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit tout à coup et Dean baissa les yeux sur lui. Cependant, Seamus l'ignora et continua de pleurer en silence.

"Bon sang, Seamus, je suis désolé"

Dean se laissa tomber sur le sol et prit son chéri dans ses bras, ignorant les faibles protestations de l'Irlandais pour s'enfuir. Seamus fini par enfouir son nez au creux de l'épaule de Dean, sentant l'odeur de l'autre homme tout en sanglotant.

"Je suis fou amoureux de toi", murmura t-il.

"Seamus regarde moi", dit Dean et Seamus protesta faiblement quand Dean releva sa tête avec ses doigts sous son menton. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Le noir leva la boite en velours bleue et le regard de Seamus fut irrémédiablement attiré par le mur.

"Je...Je voulais t'y donner dans une autre circonstance", dit Seamus, fuyant toujours le regard de Dean "Je ne voulais pas t'y donner maintenant."

"C'est une bague", conclu Dean et Seamus acquiesça.

"C'est dans un style moldu. Tu disais que les gens qui s'aiment se donnent des bagues comme ça."

"Oui mais..."

"Je t'aime Dean, peu importe si tu es un idiot parfois"

"Je suis désolé Seam", dit Dean en regardant à son tour le mur. "Je ne voulais pas...je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser tu sais. C'est juste...J'ai peur de ce que vont dire les gens"

"Tu penses que je n'ai pas peur moi? J'étais terrifié quand je l'ai dit à ma mère. Mais ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance si elle m'avait rejeté...enfin si, un peu, mais tu aurais été là pour moi à la fin de la journée alors ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance pour moi"

Seamus tourna ses yeux bleus vers Dean et sanglota légèrement. Dean regardait toujours le mur, mais dans son regard, quelque chose était différent.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais une mauviette, Finnigan", dit Dean en tournant ses yeux bruns vers lui.

Il leva la main et écarta quelques mèches blondes du visage de Seamus. Le garçon sourit timidement, puis son sourire s'agrandit quand Dean le lui rendit. Ce-dernier releva la boite et l'ouvrit. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Seamus se sentit nerveux, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et ses mains devinrent moites. A l'intérieur de la boite, l'anneau en or reflétait la lumière. Dean extrait l'anneau de la boite et le tint en face de lui pour lire l'inscription: _Dean, je t'aime. Ton Seamus_

"Tu aimerais...?" demanda Dean d'un air nerveux.

Seamus sourit, prit l'anneau et Dean présenta sa main gauche devant Seamus. Il glissa lentement la bague à l'annulaire de Dean et sourit en voyant que la taille de l'anneau était parfaite.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Seamus avec précaution en cherchant la réponse sur le visage de Dean.

"Que je vais devoir t'acheter une bague très chère et parler à mes parents".

Seamus lui sourit, soulagé de la réponse.

"Je t'embrasserais bien mais je suppose que tu as vomis", dit Dean et Seamus acquiesça, penaud.

Dean se leva en entrainant son petit-ami avec lui. Il sortit une petite boite de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il plaça une des pastilles dans la bouche ouverte de Seamus qui ferma les yeux et sentit le gout de la menthe fraiche l'envahir.

"Merci" dit-il en défroissant ses vêtements.

Dean l'embrassa doucement et lui prit la main pour sortir des toilettes. Seamus s'arrêta avant de passer la porte.

"Tu avais raison", dit-il à Dean qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. "Je me suis mit la honte"

"C'est pas grave, viens"

Avec hésitation, Seamus suivit Dean dehors. Quelques personnes les regardèrent, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

"Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de 'Mione et Ron"

"Je viens avec toi", dit Dean pour le rassurer.

Ils allèrent à l'endroit où était assis Ron et Hermione, se nourrissant l'un-l'autre de gâteau. Seamus réalisa que pour la première fois, Dean tenait sa main en public. Une joie intense explosa dans sa poitrine.

"Eh vous deux", dit Ron alors qu'ils approchaient. Il se semblait pas du tout offensé.

"Ecoutez...je suis désolé, vous savez..." dit Seamus en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours quand il se sentait maladroit.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Hermione qui semblait inquiète au lieu d'être énervée.

"Oui, juste...une dispute."

"Oh non, mince! Dit Ron avant de leur sourire. Quoique, les invités commençaient un peu à s'ennuyer, ça leur fait un sujet de discussion".

Seamus ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire et Dean fit de même à côté de lui.

"Alors, tout va bien maintenant?" demanda Hermione toujours un peu inquiète.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de plus, mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Sa bouche resta ouverte quand elle regarda la main gauche de Dean et la chose scintillante sur son doigt. Ron regarda sa femme d'un air consterné avant de suivre son regard. Il observa Dean et Seamus, puis à nouveau la main de Dean.

"C'est ce que je pense que c'est?"

"Oui", répondit Dean, les yeux brillants d'une façon que Seamus n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Tout à coup, Hermione poussa un cri et se jeta sur les deux hommes en les étreignant.

"Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous"

"ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va se marier ou quelque chose comme ça", dit Seamus, une nuance de rose recouvrant ses joues.

"Mais ça veut dire qu'on s'aime", dit Dean en imitant l'accent irlandais dans la dernière partie de sa phrase.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda soudainement Harry qui se tenait derrière eux.

Lui, Ginny et Neville étaient venu pour voir ce qui se passait. Sans un mot, Dean leva sa main et reçu des cris de la part d'Harry et Neville pendant que Ginny se jetait sur Dean et Seamus comme l'avait fait Hermione.

"Félicitation" elle avait pratiquement crié dans son oreille mais Seamus était trop heureux maintenant pour y faire attention.

Soudainement, ils furent entouré par une foule de gens qui leurs souhaitèrent leurs vœux, sans que Dean ni Seamus n'arrêtent de rayonner.

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps, Ron et Hermione était partit plus tôt pour profiter de leur première nuit en tant que mari et femme et la plupart des gens était rentré chez eux. Dean et Seamus étaient assis avec leurs anciens camarades de classes, discutant de leur vie et de tout et de rien. Seamus nota avec délice que Dean n'arrêtait pas de toucher l'anneau à son doigt, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là.

"Ok, les gars, la dernière danse" cria le chanteur dans le micro et tout les gens se levèrent de leur table.

Dean tendit sa main à Seamus.

"Tu veux bien être ma dernière danse?" demanda t-il et Seamus prit sa main, rayonnant pendant que son petit-ami l'entrainait sur la piste.

Dean lui montra comment tenir ses bras: un autour des épaules de Dean et son autre main dans celle de Dean. Seamus suspecta son chéri de le tenir plus près que nécessaire mais il s'en fichait. Dean entrelaça leur doigts et caressa la joue de Seamus avec son nez avant de déposer un baiser dessus.

"C'est le meilleur mariage auquel j'ai assisté" dit Seamus en souriant et en fermant les yeux.

"C'est le seul mariage auquel tu as assisté", dit Dean.

"Ouais, et le meilleur"

Dean rigola et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime tellement Seam" murmura t-il et Seamus enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de Dean, respirant son odeur.

"Moi aussi je t'aime"

La dernière chanson se termina et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à contrecœur pour pouvoir rentrer chez-eux.

FIN


End file.
